Meeko
Meeko is Pocahontas' pet raccoon who is friendly to John Smith from Disney's 1995 film Pocahontas and its sequel. He loves food, even John Smith's biscuits. Info Personality Meeko is a raccoon, and one of Pocahontas' animal friends. He is sly and very greedy, and loves to take food from anybody. He is usually seen with either Flit or Percy. Flit finds him annoying, as does Percy. 'Story' In the first film Meeko is first introduced in the same scene as Pocahontas and her friend Nakoma were playing. He is then shown to be Pocahontas' confidente when her father wants her to marry a local hero by the name of Kocoum. However, she strongly objects the idea as he's too serious, and she's as steady as a river. Later on, a band of settlers from London arrive to claim the land as their own. Meeko accompanies Pocahontas as she investigates the "pale-face". Meeko nearly blows her cover when he almost leads the settler John Smith, to Pocahontas who is hidden in a bush. Pocahontas was told that the settlers were dangerous, but after witnessing how kind John Smith was to Meeko, her thoughts about them began to change. Later on, Meeko meets the leader of the settlers' pet, Percy, and begins a rivalry with him. Throughout the film, Meeko and Percy are constantly in pursuit of one another, symbolizing the hatred between the natives and the settlers. When Kocoum is shot dead by one of the settlers, Meeko comforts Percy, finally putting an end to their arguing, and symbolizing the possible friendship the natives and settlers can have. In the end, John Smith is blamed for Kocoum's death, and scheduled to die the next morning. Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, and Percy hurry to stop the event as day breaks. Fortunately, she does so, and Smith is able to return home to London. As for the rest of the settlers, Chief Powhatan allows them to stay and use the land to build what would become Virginia. Meanwhile, Percy decides to stay with Pocahontas and her friends, much to Meeko's delight. In the sequel to the original film, Pocahontas is called to London, to represent her people as an ambassador in a peace attempt. Meeko, Percy, and Flit stow away on her ship to join the adventure as well. The heroes hear about John Smith's apparent death. Ratcliffe, the villain from the first film, takes advantage of Pocahontas' arrival in London, by making her seem negative, thus giving King James a reason to want war on Powhatan. In the end, John Smith reveals himself to be alive, and the heroes reunite and foils Ratcliffe's plans of war. Afterwards, Pocahontas falls in love with John Rolfe, the ambassador for London, and the two sail off on a ship, with Meeko and the others tagging along. On Sora's Team He doesn't participate in battles but often as a gag, he steals food from villains from their hands. Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Hungry characters Category:Anime characters Category:Animals Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Movie characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Mischievous characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Cute characters Category:Raccoons Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Sora's Team